


Buying a Memory

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a memory; Draco thinks he can buy him a better one. For the prompt "cupboard under the stairs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for HD LDWS on LJ. JK Rowling owns the world and characters, I just like to play with them.

Harry stood in front of the door, fingers barely touching it. If he were anyone else, he might have walked by, not even noticed it. The trim was cleverly cut to disguise the edges of the door, helping it blend into the wall, but Harry knew it was there.

“The kitchen being small is no matter, but I find the state of the bath upstairs to be appalling.” Draco’s aristocratic drawl preceded him down the hall before he appeared. “The grounds, however, are exactly what we were looking for. Do you agree, Harry?”

“The grounds?” Harry inhaled roughly. “I haven’t seen them yet.” Perhaps he should do that, but he didn’t stray from that point where he stood, fingers still pressed against the door.

Draco’s brow furrowed, shifting from mild to concerned. “What is it?” He stepped in close, pressing his hand to the small of Harry’s back, and Harry leaned into that touch, grateful for his solidity.

Without a word, Harry’s fingers found the latch and popped the door open, as if a piece of the wall swung wide to reveal the cupboard within. 

Draco frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Harry had to stoop to step into the space so small it could hardly be called a room. In this house it was merely storage, as empty as every other room. He shuffled in further, to the point where he could stand up beneath the highest point of the stairs, leaving room for Draco to follow him.

“I slept in a room just like this one, at the Dursleys’ place, until I went to Hogwarts.” Harry’s eyes closed with the memory. “My bed was here. I had no things, and no space to keep them.”

Draco touched his face lightly, turning Harry to look at him. “We’re going to buy this house. And when we have it, I shall immediately shag you senseless in this room, so you will never see it as a bad place again.” He smirked wickedly. 

Harry moved into his arms, laughing. “Think you can change my memories so easily?”

Draco smirked. “I know I can.”


End file.
